A display device configured to display an image using, for example, a digital micromirror device (DMD) element is known. Specifically, such a type of display device generates image light by reflecting illumination light toward a projection optical system with a plurality of micromirrors included in the DMD element. For example, a display device described in PTLs 1 and 2 operates in what is called a field sequential method, which generates illumination light of an intended color by selectively causing any one of three light sources which respectively emit red light, green light, and blue light to perform light emission and switching, at high speed, alight source that is caused to perform light emission.
In particular, as described in PTL 2, the micromirrors are driven in the range of ±12 degrees around a hinge. For example, when the micromirrors are on, the micromirrors are situated at +12 degrees. At this time, the micromirrors reflect illumination light toward a projection optical system. On the other hand, when the micromirrors are off, the micromirrors are situated at −12 degrees. At this time, the micromirrors reflect illumination light in a direction different from that of the projection optical system. Moreover, when the display device is powered off, the micromirrors are returned to 0° (a parking position), which is a middle point.